Motorman
Motorman is a heroic Drow who is the leader and founder of the Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers. He is of the Tech Element. Appearance Motorman is a tall, muscled Drow (less so than Goliath Drows) with yellow eyes and black hair. Unlike most Drows, he wears nothing on his head or face. Motorman’s outfit is a full-form black jumpsuit, gold-and-black armor over his chest, white gloves, gold boots with wheels on the heels, and a silver belt with the Tech symbol on it. Equipped to his back is a black apparatus that resembles a car’s engine, which produces small puffs of black smoke. When Transhaped using a Tech Mask, Motorman’s chest armor becomes more detailed and ornate with sharp shoulder pads, his gloves become armored with black blocks on the wrists, his boots’ bottoms turn into tank treads, his Motor Pack becomes a larger, stronger engine with six exhaust pipes, and the Teck Mask morphs into a gold-and-black mask that somewhat resembles an insect’s face, with large bluish-green eyes and small antenna-like prongs. Biography They say all Drow are evil by choice, but they never met Motorman. Having gone missing years ago, when a group of Drow launched a raid on a nearby elf village, a portal opened up from nowhere, revealing a masked Drow hero with a motor attached to his back. Charging with a rousing cry, this unknown hero single-handedly beat back his own kind, protecting the elves from harm. Despite his Drow heritage, he made his allegiance clear: He was Motorman, a hero with the power of his Motor Pack. The elves celebrated the arrival of this hero, but his actions quickly caught Master Eon’s attention, recognizing Motorman from the past years as a special Skylander: The leader of the Transhapers, a team of warriors who change their appearances and enhance their powers through masks made with magic and extradimensional technology, hiding within the Portal Network while searching for wrongs to be righted. Motorman is returned to his old base, the Transhaper Institute of Magic and Engineering, where he explains that because of The Darkness, the Transhapers were trapped within the Portal Network because of Kaos’s control over it, but with The Darkness gone, they have finally returned to help Skylands recover from the siege of evil. His Motor Pack charged and his mask on standby, Motorman awaits the call to action, eager to show villains that justice will always win! Personality Contrary to other Drows, Motorman is not evil in the slightest: He is honorable, good-natured, and possesses a strong sense of justice and zero tolerance for evil. His mannerisms usually make him dramatic, but he knows how to get serious. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * Motorman's appearance, heroic nature, Transhaper status (and thus affinity to masks), and Turbo Thrust are all references to the Kamen Rider tokusatsu franchise. ** More specifically, Motorman's design takes inspiration from Kamen Rider Drive, which also resulted in his moveset's car theme. * Motorman is one of only two Drow Skylanders, the other being Rune Ranger. Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Tech Skylanders Category:Tech Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders Category:Starter Pack Skylanders